Adventures of the Frost Brothers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jamie has died but got turned into a winter spirit aswell. So that makes Jamie Jacks little brother. Wonder how much trouble they can get into. This is a bunch of oneshots of their adventures. Rated T to be safe.
1. Meet Jamie Frost

Paste your

No. Not Jamie. He was so young. He shouldn't die now, he can't.

Jack didnt know what to do. Jamie was practically his little brother, he couldn't loose him. It was not supposed to be like this.

On the way home from the family night at school Jamie's mom had been blindsided by another car. It had hit the passenger side, which was where Jamie had been. He was in critical condition, he was dying.

"Moon please help me. I can't loose Jamie, please help him"

the moon shone in the hospital window.

"There is not much I can do child. I can not mes with fate."

"fate. fate what if I got her to agree to something"

"What would that be winter child. There is not a lot the young fate will agree on."

"make him another winter spirit, like me, I will watch over him and train him. Take care of him like a brother"

"winter child if you can get fate to agree with you then I will turn him."

and as fast as he was there the moon was gone. Darkness was swarming in the corner. It wasn't Pitch darkness. No it was Fate darkness. Out of the Shadows came a cloaked figure.

She pulled down her hood to reveal a 15 year old girl. She had Black short hair, silver eyes, and was extremely pale. She wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a black jacket. and black converse.

"so young. I hate it when kids die its just not right."

Jack cleared his throat. She turned to face him, surprise written all over her features.

"wha... Jack? It is you. Long time no see... Why are you here? unless" fate turned back to jamie then looked back at him. She smiled. It was a rare thing, but even she had her soft spots.

"your here for Jamie aren't you?" she sighed.

"Fate look I can't loose him. He's like the little brother I never had." Jack explained. She nodded again.

"and you want me to allow him to be turned into a spirit is that right?"

He nodded

"Fine. Despite what you might have heard, I hate taking children away. But since you obviously care for Jamie a lot, I will grant your request. But he is your responsibility now" with that she nodded at the shining moon and faded once more.

The moon keeping to his promiss shined in the room once more.

"Winter child you need to take him to your lake for me to change him"

Jack did as he was told and carefully lifted Jamie into his arms, trying to do it as less painful as possible.

* * *

Once he got to his there he was told to lay him in the middle of the lake. Jack flew back to the side and the moon begun his work. Suddenly the ice around Jamie broke and Jack cried out in surprise, making ready to dive in after him but the wind held him steady.

"do not fear winter child, it will only be a moment"

The moon was right. Only a moment later Jamie had risen out of the icey waters. He had changed. He now was pale like Jack. He had brownish white hair and silvery blue eyes. Jamie lloked around and smiled when he spotted Jack. He didn't get very far before he was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you moon, thank you fate. thank you soo much!"

Jamie giggled. "Jack what happened?" he suddenly got very quite. "Did I die?"

"yes Jamie you did. And I am soo sorry buddy" Jack hugged him again.

"Its ok, I was ready. But why am I like this?" Jamie asked as he looked down at himself. Jack chuckled.

"Well I asked a few very important people some very important questions and bam your now a winter spirit like me"

"really that is soo cool" Jamie exclaimed excitedly.

Jack Laughed and pulled Jamie up on his back.

"come on bro lets get you a change of close and then we can go home"

Jamie smiled and wrapped his arms around Jacks neck as he jumped into the air.

* * *

Jack chuckled at Jamie's choice of clothing. He found a light blue hoodie, that frost spread on when he put it on, and brown skin tight pants. He choose to go barefoot.

Jamie bounced up to Jack smiling. "You ready to go home bro?"

Jamie nodded his head still smiling he climbed on Jack's back and they flew off. Boy the others were in for a surprise.

***HOURS LATER*****

"FROST" Bunny shouted as he sat frozen to a chair at Norths. Jack and Jamie ran out of the room laughing.

document here...

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any requests let me know!


	2. Bath time blues

It was safe to say for being only 10 years old Jamie was a very stubborn kid. He was happy to do most things, and ok to do others. But the thing he seemed to hate was bath time. He was easy to understand so it wasn't hard to figure out. All the other guardians struggled or were never able to get the boy in the tub. But Jack was able to do it with little to no problems.

Bunny and Tooth fell on the floor with a thud. North was trying to convince Jamie to come and Sandy was frozen to the wall. They had been at this for what probably was hours. All Jamie had to do was take a bath. Usually Jack could get him in very easily. But sadly he had to bring in the snow for the winter season. He didn't want Jamie to be up past his bedtime so said youngest Frost couldn't go.

"Jamie please take your bath please."

They never got an actual reply just snowballs to the face. When they did get close enough to grab him he would blast the floor with ice and skate away leaving the elder guardians in a blast of snow and ice.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours and yet they still could not get Jamie into the bath. It was no around 11:30. Jack should be home any minute. But that didnt stop Jamie from freezing their feet to the floor every time they were able to grab his head. Only the ice didnt last very long. Infact all the snow and ice had melted. The elder guardians looked over at the window to see Jack standing there.

He cleared his throat and Jamie gulped and turned around slowly. Jack was standing there, with his arms crossed and was looking down at him with a stern expression.

Jamie smiled up at him sheepishly, looking much like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He tilted his head to the side and gave Jack round innocent eyes, Jack only raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and his stern frown turned into a soft smile.

He looked around the room eyeing each guardian as they recovered. and laughed before turning his attention back to his little brother. He only shook his head again and ruffled Jamie's hair. Jamie grumbled under his breath about not messing with the hair. Jack only laughed again and quickly tossed Jamie over his shoulder causing Jamie to laugh.

"Ok kiddo lets get you a bath then we can watch a movie, ever seen _santa claus 3: the escape claus_?"

Jamie, now being held the right way in Jack's arms, his arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist shook his head happily. Jack chuckled and turned around to walk to his room. He couldn't help but laugh at the others faces. So full of shock. Didn't they read the note he left them for taking care of Jamie.


	3. even frost spirits get sick

Jack once again was at a meeting for the other seasons. and by the way everything seemed to be dull and colorless the other seasons were upset that jamie wasn't there. They all loved Jamie. But he was sick. So that meant he needed to stay in bed. But jamie was stubborn and wouldn't go to sleep, so North and Sandy were in his room tryng to convince him to go to sleep, normally North would have just asked Sandy to knock the kid out with his sand but Jack had forbade them from ever doing that, emergencies excluded. and sadly this situation did not count as an emergency.

"Jamie would you please shut eyes and sleep" North was so close to getting irritated. Jamie coughed hard but shook his head. Sandy tried making images that would make Jamie tired but he avoided looking at them like they were the plague.

"Im not tha sick guys I-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit. He whimpered again because of his stomach. He cured himself into a ball and began to cry silently. He felt north put a hand on his forehead and then take a deep breath

"Jamie you have a fever mate the only way ya gonna get better is if you sleep it off" Bunny tried. he couldn't believe this kid was Sophie's brother. Then again she was starting to act like him when they first met. Cute and stubborn.

"I want Jack" Jamie whimpered. The other four sighed, they didnt want to send Baby Tooth after Jack because it was the yearly meeting of the seasons. The older legends were there and the younger seasons had to attend as well.

But might as well, Jack wasn't the one who liked to sit hours on end listening to people talk anyways.

Baby Tooth flew through the window in winter castle. She looked around the room and tweeted spotting Jack in the far corner. He looked up and immediately jumped from his seat.

"What's wrong with Jamie"

tweet

"He has a fever oh man I knew this would happen. guys I'm sorry I have to go, he is the baby after all"

Jed Summers huffed "Who cares about that brat if it were up to me I would dump him in a desert somewhere and watch him melt." He immediately regretted adding his two cents when he not only was under Jacks glare but the elders and other seasons as well.

"Look I don't have time for this Jamie needs me so I have to go."

"Don't worry Jack we will take care of Jed for you you go take care of little J" Breeze and Mother Nature. With that being said Jack jumped out the window and flew off with Baby Tooth waving bye to the seasons and flying after him.

Jack arrived at the pole around 8 pm. Tooth was outside waiting for him after Baby Tooth had flown ahead to tell the he was on his way.

"Hurry Jack, Jamie is crying and we can't get him to stop." Tooth sounded worried and Jack knew this was serious. He ran into Norhs workshop, down the hall and into Jamie's bedroom. Bunny, Sandy, and North were all in there blocking his view of Jamie, he could hear them trying to calm him down. He shoved past them and once he saw Jamie his heart broke. there Jamie was sitting up in bed, tears running down his cheeks. Jamie's eyes fell on Jack and he struggled at first but was able to get out of the blanket and jumped into Jacks open arms. Jack caught him easily and hugged him close. He could hear the others sigh with relief and he gave them a 'really' look over Jamie's head. Jamie whimpered and he hugged him tighter.

"Little J you need to sleep, thats the only way you'll get better" Jack whispered softly in his ear. Jamie shook his head and mumbled something back. "Jamie can you repeat the I couldn't hear you"

"I don't want to be alone" Jamie sounded like the actual child he was. Which meant he was either scared or didn't feel well or both. Jack looked at the others and they got the silent message to leave. He sighed and leaned his staff against the wall and climbed into Jamie's bed. He settled in and pulled Jamie close. Until Jamie was resting his head on Jack's chest and Jack had his arms wrapped around him. Jamie was about to fall asleep when Jack faintly heard.

"I love you Jack"

He smiled "I love you too kiddo" he kissed the top of Jamie's head.


	4. Jamie and the Jr wind spirits

Jamie was not having a very good day. It started out just fine, but turned sour. Then again it always did when him and Jack had to go meet up with the wind spirits. Jack and the elder wind spirits got along great, but Jamie and the younger winds hated each other.

They fought a lot. But tried to avoid doing it infront of their guardians. Unfortunately today they were already in a bad mood at the thought of having to spend time together and having to actually do it did not help. So once again they found themselves in the middle of a fight. this time though they were using powers, which was strictly forbidden.

"Well your parents are dead" South had shouted at Jamie

"Atleast i had parents" Jamie retorted freezing South's feet

South sent a gust of burning air towards Jamie. It made contact and burned his arm.

"Slushball"

"Sunburn"

They went on and on with the insults. And burning, freezing, power shoving, and many other things to. They were so distracted with their fighting they didn't see Jack and the elder winds returning before it was to late.

"IDIOT" Jamie shouted freezing South

"SNOWCONE" South and North replied each intending to through Jamie as far as their wind would allow. But they never got that close for...

"ENOUGH"

The fighting stopped and the trio gulped. Jamie went to stand up only to be pulled to his feet by a very familiar staff. A pair of large hands clasped onto his shoulders and he was spun around to face a very angry Jack. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the elder and junior winds having the exact same moment. No words were said. Well except the elder trio saying goodbye, but that doesn't count.

Jamie gulped as Jack grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him to his hip. Jack nodded at the elder winds and jumped out the window.

* * *

When they arrived home Jack was still carrying Jamie. He didn't dare try to squirm out of his big brothers grip. They walked through the main room, passing North. and Bunny and Tooth in the process. He noticed them look over and look away quickly. Never had the ever seen the laid back winter spirit angry.

When they finally arrived at their room ( they had moved into Jack's larger room when Jamie got sick) Jack set Jamie down lightly on the bed and put his staff against the wall before sitting down next to him. They were quite for a moment. Then..

"What happened Jamie?" he didnt sound mad, just calm, which was scarier

"Me and the winds got in a fight" Jamie lied looking down at his feet. But Jack knew him too well and asked again

"Jamie I know that isn't the whole story, now what happened?"

Jamie shook his head, he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"They said that you dont love me. that you only took care of me because you felt bad for me" Jamie had started crying. Jack sighed and lifted him onto his lap pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jamie you know thats not true. I love you, we all do. Your my baby brother and nothing anyone says will change that. Nothing they can say will change how much we love you"

Jamie kept crying and his heart broke. Jack laid back pulling Jamie with him. Jack was laying on his back on the bed and Jamie was laying with his head buried in his chest. He rubbed circles on Jamie's back and whispered in his ear

"Shh its okay, its okay Jay" Jamie's sobs turned into soft crying and then into a whimper as he fell asleep. His hands still gripping onto Jack's hoodie. Jack continued to rub his back as he looked down at Jamie's sleeping face. Jack was going to have a 'chat' with the wind spirits tomorrow. No one hurt Jamie and got away with it, no one.

* * *

please review! much appritiated! still taking requests too...


	5. older brothers nightmare comfort

** Dream state***

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs. Then everything went black. He remembers waking up sometime later. He could hear voices and sirens and he could faintly see bright flashing lights from the side of them. He tried as hard as he could to hear what the voices were saying, he was finally able to make out a conversation. Some what.

"Lucky kid..."

"lucky to be alive thats for sure..."

"his parents..."

"their both dead he's going to have to go to a foster home..."

"If he survives. he's in bad condition..."

What were they saying, better question who were they? thats when it all hit him. He had been driving home from the school movie night with his parents, Sophie stayed at his aunts, anyway they were on their way home and a car came out of no where and hit them! All he could remember after that was screaming MOM and then blacking out. He tried to say something or move atleast. But he couldn't, infact he couldn't feel his legs. Or his arms. Or his back. And his head was fuzzy. His sight started to fade and then he blacked out again.

He must have beeen in the hospital because all he could hear now was a bunch of beeping and other weird noises. Jack had toldd him this is when he had gotten their. That this was when he was talking to Fate (who he had met a couple times and they got along great. Just like her and Jack) and he would soon be safe. But nothing happened. No Jack. No freezing water. No voice telling him what was happening in said freezing water. No nothing. He was standing beside his body. Watching as he died slowly. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. So he did the one thing he could think of. He screamed.

*End of dream**

Jamie creamed and sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he looked around the room. Jacks bed was still nat, ok neat for Jack, and that meant he hadn't been to bed yet. He scrambled out of bed and ran out into the hall. Running down the hall he came to a huge oak door that said 'Globe Room'. He shoved open the door and stumbled in. And bumped into someone. Someone with fuzzy arms. Great not the person he was looking for. He looked up with tears shining his eyes and looked around the room. He didn't need to look for a long time because before he could say anything he was picked up. By Jack. That's the person he was looking for.

"Jay whats wrong?"

He looked up at Jack, tears finally falling from his eyes.

"I dreamed that I died and you never came. I died Jack, I died and I watched to whole thing" Jamie said and tried to pretend his voice didn't crack. But Jack heard it. He sighed and pulled Jamie up on his hip. He nodded at the others and walked out the door back to their room. Jamie's head laying on his shoulder. He chuckled lightly. Jay had already fallen back to sleep. When he finally got to their door, he pushed it open and walked over to Jmies bed. Laying him down in it he pulled the quilt up to his chin and Jamie snuggled into the blanket.

Jack bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I promised I would always be there, so your stuck with me"

Jack smiled once more before walking out and closing the door softly behind him and headed back to the Glode Room.

* * *

Another reguest by LovelySinner7. Still need help. still taking requests. Jamies always going to be a nine year old, I didnt know if anyone knew that so I just wanted to clear that up.


	6. Igloos and Antarctica

"Come on Jack please?"

Ok so Jamie wanted to build a funhouse. Ok just a house, but with Jamie here it definently would be fun. Jack being who he was agreed in the end. So here they were. In Alaska. Jack had suggested that they build the house next to Norths or somewhere near. But Jamie had insisted on building it here. He said something about the northern lights and sprites. Anyway their fun house was in Alaska.

Right now Jack was making snow bricks, while Jamie was practicing freezing large amounts of water, something he was getting really good at he would tell you. To be honest it really looked like an igloo. But if Jamie was ok with it then Jack was ok with it. He was getting ready to put the top peice on when he was hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. Losing his concentration he spun around. Only to see Jamie standing there with his hands glowing a slight blue as he froze the snow into ice.

Jack shhok his head and turned back around and tried putting the top peice on top, and was hit with another snow ball. This time he knew who it was, he didn't need to hear Jamie's quiet giggling to know it was him. He spun around and Jamie didn't even try to hise that he had thrown that snowball at him. Jack grinned mischievously.

"OH so you want to play that game" Jack said as he picked up a snowball he made with his staff and threw it back at Jamie. It didn't take long for them to find themsleves in the middle of an epic snowball fight. Until Jamie threw a snowball and it hit him in the face.

"Oh now your gonna get it"

Jack grabed him and tickled Jamies sides. He squealed in laughter adn tried to wiggle out of Jacks grasp.

"Jack stop! NOO! stop!" jamie was able to get out between bouts of laughter. Jack stopped and ruffled Jamie's hair. And chuckled as JAmie smiled up at him still trying to catch his breath.

"So you ready to put the top on?" Jack asked as they walked back over to the igloo and Jamie nodded enthusiastically. Together they were able to get the top on and stepped back to admire their work.

"IT IS AWESOME!" Jamie yelled and jumped on Jacks back. He chuckled.

" Come on squirt we have to be at Norths in five minutes for dinner"

When they finally arrived at North's Jamie asked why they couldn't live in the igloo.

"Because Jamie its built in Alaska beleive it or not Alaska does arm up in the summer"

And true to his word. In a couple of months Jamie had snuck to Alaska (long story short Jack was not amused when he found him) and there was grass instead of snow and the igloo was gone. That is when Jamie decided they would build another one somewhere where it was cold all the time. Maybe Antarctica.

* * *

Requested by Whatisastory. Still need requests!


	7. Nobody insults Jack

Once again he was back in the danger zone.. Or thats waht Jamie liked to call it. Apperently there had been trouble with the southern wind atgain and Jack decided that he had had enogh and came straight to the Wind itself, literally. So that menat Jamie had to be stuck outside with the younger winds again. Jack had told him just to ignore them when they said bad stuff about his family and they would stop.

But see Jamie wouldn't let people talk about his family. His human one was fine. Jack had asked Fate if he could say goodbye to his parents cause he never got a chance before they died and she said sure. Ok just to clear up some confusion here, Fate doesn't make the people die. She can sance them on the door step of death and thats when she comes. Apperently she sends the spirits on their path. If they are supposed to become ghosts and wander the Earth or if they are supposed to go to heaven... or hell. She's kind of like a grim reaper in some cases. And she also decides, with the moons approval, who becomes a spirit. That's how he was born... Again.

Anyway he got to say bye to his parents. And he told them about how the young winds said mean things about them. His mom had told him that it was ok, that they didn't get hurt by their words and his dad said he was very proud and happy that Jack had found him. So he was fine when it came to people talking about his parets, and even Sophie. But when thay started talking about Jack and North. That was when he drew his line.

Thats what got him in this fine mess.

* * *

So after they got to Breeze's Palace Jamie was told to saty outside. He could play or practice his powers, but he wasn't allowed to try to fly or leave the Palace area. Jack could be soo overprotective sometimes. Anyway he was just minding his own business, making snowflakes in his hand and blwoing them in the air, when he heard the south winds whisper to north.

"You know what I don't get? Is why Jack decided to make him his brother and not someone who was already immortal? To be honest Jack is really stupid sometimes."

North snorted back "Yah dumber then a sock of rocks... Air head!"

The winds both laughed at that.

"He was a mistake"

That's what set Jamie off. His hands glowed a blue as he growled. And through a huge chunk of ice at south's face. South screamed and through his hands up to protect his face, when the ice mad contact with the back of his hands he screamed in pain as the ice melted. Leaving red burn mark on his hands. North looked over at his brother, and snarled looking at his hands. He turned back to Jamie and summoned as much winds as he could. Flinging it at Jamie he went flying back into one of the walls of the palace. Jamie stood up and wobled for a moment to catch his balance. He growled and sent an icey blast that hit north in the chest, sending him flying in one of the walls. So they went on for a while.

Until north and south grabbed hands and combined their wind together. Creating a blast as strong as a hurricane. Jamie flew and hit the wall at hurricane speed. A crack resounded across the court yard. All the passing wind carriers stopped in their tracks. All turning to look at the youngsters. Jamie looked down at his left arm, as id the winds. It was bent in an angle that an arm was never supposed to be bent in.

Jamie's eyes watered. The other winds looked at each other and ran to his side. They had to stop him from crying. Jack would know, if he didn't already. jamie was apart of him he would know if Jamie was injured. But it was to late. Jamie started crying.

"NO no don't cry!"

"yah its not that bad"

north turned to south and whispered i his ear.

"we need to hide! Jack is going to be here any minute and he is going to kill us"

But they didn't have any time to do anything. Because from behind them someone had spoken up. And he did not sound happy.

"Oh your right Jack is not happy"

Norht and south eyes widdened and they spun around, only to come face too face with a seething winter spirit. And nobody wanted a winter spirit to be mad at them. Especially if you hurt his baby brother. It usually never ended well. They gulped.

But Jack glared at them for a moment before he turned his attention back to Jamie. He kneeled and examined his arm. It was deffinently broken. Jack growled and picked Jamie up. Jamie was still whimpering as he layed his head on Jack's shoulder, holding his arm tenderly. Jacks hand not holding his staff was wrapped around jamies waist as he held him in place on his hip. He turned back to the scared wind sprites.

Jack towered over them and said between clenched teeth.

"I can take your insults. I can take your mean jokes. But I have had it up to here with you two hurting Jamie."

It was actually very scarey to watch. Breeze spoke up on his sprites behalf, more worried for their safety than anything. Jack had a tendency to be very protective of ones he loved. And he loved Jamie to peices.

"Jack you should go take care of Jamie I will deal with these two"

Jack turned to Breeze and nodded. He jumped into the sky and flew to Norths. Once he got their he took Jamie to the infirmery and went about setting and casting his arm. With some help from North of course because Jamie was a strong kid when he wanted to be. But in the end Jamie got a blue cast and was good to go. OK Jack forbade him to leave Norths workshop but other than that he was good to go.

Nobody hurt Jamie. Nobody. Call Jack overprotectve. But Jamie was nine years old and his little brother. He was just being the big brother he was supposed to be.

* * *

Requested by Radar1388. Still could use some help! Any prompts will be very much appreciated!


	8. Fate and Hallow best halloween ever

It was Halloween. Finally. It was the season that Jamie would sneak out (something that he was making a habit of), sometimes with fate to go get candy. He has been spending some time with the young fate. She had sort of become his friend. Well as close to a friend as you could become with fate. Anyway this year he was grounded so he wasn't supposed to go trick or treating. No 'supposed' is not the word, more like not allowed to go. But that hasn't stopped him yet.

He had snuck out last week to meet up with Max. She was the spirit of the stars. And as always Jack had found him, lectured and grounded him. But he wasn't about to let that small detail stop him from getting some candy. This year he was going as a.. Get this.. An eskimo. He was sitting out on the balcony waiting for fate to get here so they could leave before Jack came and saw him.

As if reading his mind there was a familiar turn of the light from the moon. A haze had taken cover over most of the light. And before he knew it he was looking her striaght in the face. Jamie shreaked and jumped back. Fate only laughed and floated down onto the balcony. She had even changed her look to match the season... sort of. She had on a black lace dress that came to a stop below her knee's. Some black hightop converse and a silver hair peice.

She laughed as she reached down and helped him get to his feet. She looked him up and down.

"you an eskimo"

He nodded she checked the sky and moon. She nodded and looked back down at him.

"ok kid lets go before Jackie finds out. Moon said he would try to keep Hallow at bay."

In case you didn't know Hallow is the spirit of Halloween or more like creature of Halloween.

Fate grabbed his hand and they disappeared in the shadows. It took only a minute. But in the shadow realm a minute could be five minutes in normal time. On the way they ran into some of her workers. Some monsters, and some ghosts. They were all really nice. She hand picked the ghosts that would help. The monster came with the job. When they got to Burgess they set out to hit the best houses first then the others.

By the time it was nearly time to get Jamie home Fate turned to look behind her, where Jamie had been. Only to see nothing but air. She twirled around frantically. Looking around her eyes got wide and she began to panic. She couldn't have lost Jamie, with all the shadows around she could fell him and when he walked around. There was a cackle and the night seemed to get darker.

Hallow.

She stormed over to the cemetary and looked around. She spotted them by some tomb stones. Jamie looked unharmed and she sighed in relief. But she was still mad. Her anger was getting out of control. You could tell by the way passing monsters stopped to look at her. And ghost in the graveyard stopped moaning and looked over at her too. She heard a familiar sound of sleighbells over head.

Jack and the others were here. The shadows around them started to turn. Gateways to different realms revealed themselves. She was the door way between the different realms. She had the power to change a persons fate. Mortal or immortal. Among many other things. It just added to the list of things on why not to make her angry.

"HOW DARE YOU"

Fate shouted. She stormed over to stand in Hallows circle.

**with Jack and the others**

Jack knew this was not good. He was good friends with fate and knew her turning of the shadows and the silent monsters and ghosts on Halloween, the time they were free to roam the mortal world. They all repsonded to Fates mood. When she was happy it was normal but when she got mad they all became silent. It just made the whole thing creepier if you asked him.

"Mates why don' we go get ya Jamie back and teach this gumby not to mess with 'im"

Jack heard Bunny say and watched in horror as he started to walk over towards Fate. He jumped and tackled the rabbit. Both of them tumbling to the ground. Tooth gasped and Sandy formed a question mark over his head. Norht just nodded his head to show he was thinking the same thing. Jack got off Bunny and they stood up. Jack turned to face them all,

"You don't just go up to Fate when she's mad. She could wipe you out of everyones lives and make it seem like you were never there. You just don't it. That's almost as bad as being the one her anger is focused on. Tell me, have you ever heard of Caleb the spirit of the light?"

They all shook their heads. He sighed and nodded at them.

"Thats because he now avoids Fate at all costs."

They decided to not get involved.

***Back with Fate, Hallow, and Jamie**

There wasn't a fight. Not even Hallow was stupid enough to fight Fate. He released Jamie and faded to wati for next year. Jamie to Fate's side. The familiar sound of sleighbells could be heard overhead. Norht must have not seen a threat any longer and taken off. After Christmas was right around the corner. Bunny and Tooth also seemed to be gone by the time Jamie and Fate met up with Jack and Sandy.

Jack hugged Jamie and checked him over for injury. Hallow wasn't know to hurt children, even immortal ones. But Hallow wasn't very smart either. Once he found nothing out of place he thanked Fate and she faded once more. He grabbed Jamie's hand and they waved as Sandy flew off to deliver dreams. Jack looked down at Jamie.

"We are really going to have to talk about this sneaking off thing Jay. It's not like you."

With that being said they jumped into the sky and flew towards home.

* * *

requested by Selina. Please review! Still taking requests too!


	9. Christmas Party

It was christmas. Norhts busiest time of year. Jack and Jamie had already gone out and covered the Earth with snow. They also helped North decorate for the christmas party. It was a tradition to have a huge party, inviting a lot of the other spirits to celebrate, and this was Jamies first one.

In the globe room icicles hung from the pillars. There was a light snow fall outside. There was a huge tree in the corner of the room. So huge that the star had to be put on using a really high ladder or Jack. The party usually started after North returned from his rounds. They still had a couple of hours to go.

* * *

Jamie and Jack were given the task of greeting the sprites and spirits as the arrived. The first to arrive was Fate. She was beautful and dark. Next came Sandy and his new apprentice Carrie. Then Tooth and Bunny (the latter wearing a bow tie). Then Hallow. They had become good friends after the whole Halloween incedent. Then came the other elemental spirits. Jed Summers, Hazel Fall, and Verna Spring arrived together.

Then came Father Time and his wife Mother Nature. Surprisingly Pitch came next (He says hi by the way). The Jade Lightning and Cade Thunder, or also known as The Weather Twins. Breeze walked in with the younger winds and Patrick (St. Patrick). Then Aria, Chantal, Roni, and Lyra. The sprites of music. And lastly the Man in the Moon himself.

When you stepped into the Globe room it was a sight to see. It was magical. Literally. Their was laughter and talking. It was warming. The whole family together.

Through out the night everything went well. They partied and celebrated. They caught up with each other. Everything was going great until Jamie and the Younger winds got into it again.

"frost headed freak"

"air head"

"deep freeze"

"Windy and Wendy"

"What?"

They started laughing and the others, who had stopped in order to know when to jump in should things get out of hand, merely smiled and shook their heads.

"I don't know it was the best I could come up with"

They laughed again.

"Bro how bout we call it a truce?" South asked. North nodding in agreement.

"That sounds like it would be really cool" Jamie said as they shook hands and walked over to the snack table.

Jack could only smile as he watched Jamie make ammends with the younger winds. It was probably a one time thing and because they knew they were still on his badside. But hey he wouldn't complain. Yet.

"Thanks"

Jack turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance. If it hadn't been for Pitch standing beside them he probably would have been on the floor right now. He looked at Fate confused.

"For what?"

Fate smirked. "For keeping your promise. Remember when I agreed to allow Jamie to be made into a spirit as long as you took care of him and loved him"

Jack nodded. Fate sighed and continued.

"Well you did even more than that. You gave him a chance to live again. Mataphorically speaking of course."

"I did it because I love him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Alive and not. I would have watched him even if he wasn't a spirit."

"AWW Jack thats soo sweet. I love you to big bro!" Jack wirled around again. Fate seemingly vanishing leaving nothing but an echo of laughter. He didn't get a chance to look around before he was tackled into a hug. He crashed on to the floor this tme. Pitch just chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to talk to Fate and Mother Nature.

Jack chuckled and somehow got to his feet without dropping Jamie.

"I meant it bro. And hey.."

Jamie looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas Jay"

Jamie smiled. "Merry Christmas Jack."

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have a lot of projects for school. But I am going to try to update more! Hope you enjoyed! Could use some help, Im thinking of having Jamie prank Jack. But I need some ideas.


	10. Birthdays and Broken promises

To0 say he was mad was an understatement. He was furious. Jack was supposed to take him down to visit the penguins. But like always something came up. And it was another 'Im sorry Jamie we will do it tomarrow I promise". Now Jamie wasnt one to complain. Jack had done alot for him. But all he wanted to do was see the penguins cause he never has before. And it was his birthday

So thats why he was somewhere in the middle of the North Pole. A huge snow storm forming over the icey tundra. Jamie couldn't really make snow happen intentionally without Jack, and so that meant he couldnt make a blizzard without Jack and Jade.

He screamed in anger and ice formed in his hands. Maybe he was being alittle selfish. After all Jack did convince Fate to save him. He sighed and figured he was right and tried to stop the storm. But he couldn't. The one thing Jack always worried that would happen. Happened. He couldn't control the snow. It was to big.

As much as he hated to admit it. He needed help. He needed Jack.

* * *

**Back at North's****

Jack felt bad. After all it was Jamie's birthday and all he wanted was for his big brother to take him to see the penguins. But his big brother had other idea's. Since it was Jamie's first birthday as an immortal, Jack had decided to throw him a surprise party. He had all his favorite foods and games. He even invited his friends. Human and immortal. Sophie was even here.

Now all they needed was Jamie. But he was no where to be found. And not to mention the snow storm that had randomly formed over the Pole. That's what startled him the most. Jamie wasn't strong enough to cause huge blizzards yet. But he could do it when he was mad. His emotions controlled it then.

It couldn't be Jamie thoug. The only time he had gotten that mad was when Sophie couldn't see him. And after that he had promissed he would come get Jack if he ever got that mad again. Washington DC covered in snow is not supposed to happen. But this time Jamie was mad at him, but still there was no way it could be him.

However he did see the storm flicker. And storms like that don't flicker. UNless it was created and someone lost control over it. It flickered again. Jamie, what has he done?

He didn't wait for the others to ask what was happening. He jumped out the window. Jamie needed him. He could feel it.

* * *

**With Jamie***

Jamie was soo close to breaking down. He couldn't control it, let alone stop it. He was about to give up hope.

"JAMIE"

He looked up and saw the very familier older winter spirit flying towards him. He has never been so happy in his life. As Jack touched down in front of him he quickly checked him over for injury (you never know) and looked around before chuckling.

"WOW Jay I didn't think such a small person could hold so much anger. Jamie smirked. "Im full of surprises"

Jack chuckled and held out his hand.

"Jay grab on its going to be a bumpy ride" Jamie laughed and grabbed Jacks hand.

In the end they were able to stop the storm. They went back to North's and partied. Jack took Jmie to see the penguins the next day. An he started helping Jamie with his magic, especially how to control his blizzards.

* * *

Sorry I havent updated in like for ever. OGT's are this week. So I might not be able to update until Friday, but I am going to try sooner. Anyway hope you like the chapter sorry i know its not as long as others...


	11. Boredom and A new friend

"Jamie what are you doing?"

Jack asked as he walked up beside said boy. Jamie was sitting on the stone steps, backwards, staring at the huge wooden doors that lead into the workshop.

"Staring at a door"

The left out word "dahh" was heard. Jack chuckled and knelt beside him. trying to figure out why the naturally curious young frost spirit was sitting, staring at a door.

"Why?"

Jamie sighed but didn't break his concentration.

"Because I'm bored!"

Jack chuckled again and planted himself on the stair beside Jamie. Setting his staff in between them. He tried once more to look at what his little brother was. He honestly didn't think it was healthy for a kid like Jamie to stay like this. He should be out exploring. Granted he couldn't leave the North Pole without Jack with him, but the Pole was huge there were plenty of places the go exploring. And it seriously wasn't healthy if Jamie. Was. Staring. At . A Door.

"Why don't you go exploring?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Look kiddo I can't play with you today. I told you that last night. So you can either go exploring or I'm sure I can convince North to find you something to do."

Jack really hated pulling the 'either find something to do or I can find something for you to do' card. Although his threat did what it was supposed to do. Jamie was up and running towards the glaciers in a matter of minutes. Jack stood up and twirled his staff in his hand before setting it on his shoulder and watched as Jamie disappeared out of sight.

Hopefully he didn't get himself into trouble.

* * *

**With Jamie**

Jamie sighed as he jumped from glacier to glacier. He was bored again.

When he first got to the glacier field he carved in the ice. He practiced his magic. And he skated around. But soon he did everything he could think to do and got bored again. So now he resorted to jumping from glacier to glacier. Actually he found that interesting. That's only because he normally isn't allowed to do it, something about it 'being to dangerous'. But Jack wasn't here.

Jamie jumped on a particular slippery slope and ended up sliding down it. Imagine his surprise when he stumbled across a village. With kids his age. He picked himself up and started to walk around. Most of the kids walked right through him. But there was one. A boy about his age. They ran into each other.

"OW!"

Jamie stood up as fast as he could and held his hand out to help the boy up as well. Surprisingly the boy took his hand. It didn't phase through. The boy actually grabbed his hand. HE stood up and brushed the snow off himself. And looked up. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Y-your Jamie. Jamie Frost. Jack Frost's little brother. This is so cool. I knew you were real. I knew it."

Jamie's eyes widened to. He didn't have very many believers. I mean he had his old friends and Sophie. And most of the kids in Burgess. BUt in other parts of the world it was just a rumour. BUt this boy could see him. He talked to him. And he lived in the North Pole.

"YAH! That's me. You can actually see me? That is soo cool! Whats your name?"

"My names Samuel. But you can call my am or Sammy. Either one I don't mind."

The smiled at each other and Sam gestured for Jamie to follow him. He did.

"Soo you wanna be friends?"

Jamie nodded. "Best Friends"

They played until it got darker. Tag and Hide-n-seek. Then they went sledding. After that though Sam's dad called him saying it was time to come in. Jamie and Sam started walking back to Sam's house. Talking about the fun they would have next time.

"Jamie.. Jamie where are you kiddo?"

Both kids stopped walking and spun around. Jamie smiled, while Sam stood with his eye's wide and his mouth hanging open like a fish. Jamie didn't seem to mind. He laughed and ran into Jack's open arms. Jack laughed and hugged him back. Ruffling his hair when Jamie moved back. He gestured for Sam to come over.

Jamie stayed snuggled into Jack's side. But he introduced Sam all tha same.

"Jack this is Sam. He's my friend. HE saw me. He actually saw me"

Jack looked from Jamie to Sam. He felt a protective feeling coming on. He didn't want Jamie to have a friends who actually saw him and then just forget about him. He looked back down at Jamie and couldn't help but smile at the huge grin on the kids face. He shook his head, still smiling and turned to face Sam.

"Well Sam it's nice to meet you"

Sam smiled back. He still seemed to be a little speechless still. Jack was well-known around the North Pole, but being in the presence of Jack and Jamie was a little mind-blowing. Judging by the look on Sam's face.

"Sammy come on buddy. You don't want Jack Frost to freeze you out there do you?"

Sam's father yelled again. Sam said good-bye and ran home blushing. Jack laughed and Jamie giggled. Jack looked down at Jamie.

"Ready to go home kiddo?"

Jamie nodded and held his arms up. Jack chuckled and picked him up. After securing him on his back Jack jumped in the air and headed back to North's.

He headed home. Him and Jamie.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! Sorry its been so long. I had a lot of school projects and make up OGT's But I'm on break soo im going to try to update more now. I am kind of at a writer's block.. so if you have any idea's just let me know. Please keep in mind that Jamie's around 9 years old though. Thanks!

~Monkeygirl77


	12. Bored Jamie makes dangerous Jamie

This oneshot is kind of different from my previous ones. But I really wanted to do one where Sandy, Pitch, Jack, and of course Jamie were all brothers. And obviously Jack is still a guardian. Sorry if tis reference to anyone else work if it does let me know and I will change it.

* * *

In retro spect maybe it wasnt such a great idea to sneak out of the pole again. But his brothers were being slightly overprotective. Again. And Jamie wasn't grounded. But to top it off, he was bored. A bored Jamie could be a dangerous Jamie.

So he snuck out. Right now he was a place called Juneau. Juneau, Alaska. In the middle of the night and it was raining. It was freezing rain. Right now you might be thinking what the big problem was. He was a winter spirit. The freezing rain shouldn't bug him right. Well that's where you would be wrong. Its still freezing to his skin just not as cold. The only reason he didn't feel the freezing temperatures most of the time is because Jack was usually with him. Jack was kind of like a power booster to his magic. Being around him made it strong. It also meant that he was immune to the cold. But without Jack he could feel it, just not as strong.

So now he was stuck in Alaska. Soaked to the bone.

"this really wasn't one of my best ideas" Jamie whispered to himself as he tried to take refuge under a house oning.

he just hoped he got back to the pole before his older brothers found out he was gone. Cause then he would be in soo much trouble. Hopefully luck was on his side.

* * *

*at the pole**

Jack and Sandy stood in front of the globe of beleif, as Pitch paced around. They were studying the lights, trying to pinpoint Jamie's. Ok Sandy and Jack were. Pitch was to but he was grumbling about what he would do to Jamie when they found him. Pitch stopped abruptly, drawing Jack and Sandy's attention to him.

"Jamie can float alittle on his on right. Like without one of us with him?"

Jack replied, "Yep. He can float about a mile or two before he has to touch down again."

"So then he couldn't have gotten very far"

Jack nodded. Pitch went back to his grumbling. Jack could swear he had heard a faint. "I have half a mind to through that kid over my lap. His running off like this"

Jack chuckled. Not at the thought of Pitch spanking Jamie, no, he had been there once. He would be quick to respond that it hurt. No he chuckled because no matter how many times Pitch threatened to do it to Jamie he knew that Pitch couldn't. Jamie would give him these huge innocent eyes and it was just to cute. The kid had them wrapped around his little finger, and he knew it.

Meanwhile as Jack watched Pitch. Sandy noticed something on the glode. There was a light blue light. Kind of like Jack's darker blue one. That must have been Jamie. He looked up at his little brother. Now all he had to do was get their attention. He tried waving his hands, making huge sand figures, even go as far as floating up to their height. None of it worked.

Until he found a near by elf. He picked up the poor creature and shaked at around. Jack and Pitch stopped what they were doing to look down at them. Sandy formed an arrow and pointed at the light blue light. His little brother eyes widdened in recognition. Before looking back down at him.

"Ok me and Jack will go get him. Sandy you stay here. Get something warm and dry. I believe it is raining in Juneau."

Sandy nodded at Pitch and set out to do what he was told. While Jack and Pitch disappearred in the shadows. Going to get their baby brother and bring him home.

**With Jamie (and jack and pitch)**

It was down pouring in Juneau. And the little oning Jamie was standing under wasn't helping very much. So instead of standing there and freezing he decided to walk down the street. There was a couple of street lights here and there but other than that he was pretty much alone.

He was just about to find another covering when he was grabbed from behind with dark sand. _Oh no. Pitch!_

"Jamie Philip" _And Jack._

Before he knew it he had a face full of black robe. Seconds later it was blue hoody. When he was released, or as released as he was going to be, he found himself looking up at the angry face of his second eldest brother. He supposed he deserved it. Worrying them and everything. Jamie felt guilty and looked down at the ground. Finding his feet to be very interesting at the moment.

Pitch sighed, the anger slowly slipping off his face at the sight of his baby borther. He ran a hand through Jamie's soaking wet locks.

"Jamie what are we going to do with you?"

Jamie looked up at them again. "Pitch I don't feel very good."

Jack and Pitch went from angry older borther mode to protective older borther mode. Pitch felt his forehead while Jack asked him what hurt.

"My tummy hurts."

Jack nodded and picked Jamie up. Pitch looked down at them and grabbed onto the back of Jacks hoodie, pulling both of them into the shadows.

When they finally arrived at the Pole, Jack and Pitch wasted no time in getting Jamie to his and Jack's room. When they got there they found Sandy there making up Jamies bed. Jack quickly took off Jamies wet clothes and put him in new ones. When he was done he layed Jamie in his Bed and pulled the blanketes up to his chin. Pulling up a chair he sat down next to him, he noticed Pitch doing the same. Sandy just floated beside them.

It turns out Jamie got a cold. Which really didn't surprise his older brothers. But, they stayed with him until he got better. Well Jack did. Sandy and Pitch had jobs to do every night. But when they got back they would return to Jamie's side. They stayed there and waited until he got better.

Then they lectured him about sneaking off.

* * *

hope you liked! tell me what you think, if i should do more of these! Still taking requests! Just lets me know!


	13. Attack of the autumn sprites

This was requested by Yuurei no Chu! its just like my last chapter where Pitch, Sandy, Jack, and Jamie are all brothers.

* * *

Jack and Jamie were flying from Ohio to Burgess to spread winter there. It was the end of Fall so that gave Jack free access to pretty much everywhere. Alot of the other spirits were on good terms with Jack. The other seasonals included. Well the main seasonals. That didn't always mean there helpers liked him. Like the Autumn sprite. The ones who paint the leaves if Hazel can't get to it.

Anyway Jack and Jamie were about half a mile from Burgess when it happened. The autumn sprites picked a fight with them.

"Hey well if it isn't the Frost Brothers. You touch that tree and you'll wish you were never reborn. We work so hard and then you two just come along and ruin it"

Jack being who he was took the challenge. They couldn't really do anything, it was his time, his season. So he touched the tree. Almost instantly the leaves fell to the ground. The sprites growled. And launched themselves at Jack and Jamie.

Jack jumped infron of Jamie and let out a blood curdling scream. The red sprite had burned a hole right through Jack's hodie and down to the skin on his chest. Jack didn't stop though. He thorugh the sprite off him and shouted to the wind.

"GET JAMIE HOME. DON'T LET HIM STOP. JUST GET HIM HOME"

And Jamie was gone. He tried to fight against the wind but it was useless. The wind was stronger than he was. He even tried to pleade with it.

"No please wind you have to take me back.. Jack needs me.. Please we have to go back"

But it all went deaf to the wind. Either way it was asked by Jack to get Jamie home safe, and that was what it was going to do.

By the time the wind finally got Jamie back to the pole he had tears running down his face. As soon as the wind dropped him he ran around the workshop until he found Pitch and Sandy.

They were sitting infront of the fire. Drinking what looked t be like black coffee. If it wasn't an emergency Jamie would have stopped to laugh and comment about it. But it was an emergency. Pitch and Sandy's heads snapped towards Jamie when he stopped inbetween them. He tried to say something but had to stop to catch his breath.

When he finally was good enough to talk to them.

He took a deep breath.

"meandjackweregoingtobringwin tertoburgesswhenwegotattacke dbyautumnsprites."

another breath

hesentmehomewithwindbuthesta yedbehindtofightthem.

another breath

youhavetohelphim.

Pitch and Sandy stood up. Or Pitch did, Sandy Just floated higher. Pitch bent down to be at Jamie's level. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Jamie slow down. Ok now please repeat what you just said"

Jamie looked up at Pitch and nodded.

"ok I said me and Jack were going to bring winter to Burgess when we got attacke by autumn sprites. He sent me home with the wind and he stayed behind to fight them. You have to help him"

Pitch stood up to his full height and looked over at his older brother. Sandy nodded. Jamie noticed, they did not look happy.

"Ok Jamie you go get ready for bed. We'll go get Jack"

Jamie nodded and the went there own ways.

"Oh and Jamie" he looked back at Pitch, "You did the right thing"

Jamie smiled and nodded. He turned and made his way down the hall to his and Jack's room. What he didn't see was Pitch's face darken before he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

It didn't take long for Pitch and Sandy to find Jack and the autumn sprites. It wasn't very hard when there was winter magic and autumn magic flashing everywhere. However iit was noticed when Pitch and sandy came up behind the two autumn sprites. Jack stopped and looked up at them in surprise.

"Jack I think it's time for you to go home. Make sure Jamie is in bed, he was worried aout you"

Jack nodded at Pitch and took to the sky.

Sandy formed his sand whips and wrote in sand above his head.

_I think we need to have a_ _little talk_

The autumn sprites exchanged looks and gulped. They never saw Pitch and Sandy coming. But they felt it.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when their older brothers got home. They heard them walking down the hall and open their door. They smirked when they walked into Jack and Jamie's room and the light was still on. Jamie however was fast asleep. Him and Jack were sitting on his bed. Jamie was using Jack's shoulder as a pillow and Jack had his head laying on Jamie's. He looked close to sleep.

"Jack are you ok?"

He nodded. Sandy weaved them nice dreams and waved goodbye. He had to go to somewhere in California. Pitch smiled and put a blanket over his younger brothers. He smiled once more before walking out of the room. Closing the door silently behind him.

Those Autumn sprites not only got it from Pitch and Sandy, but from Hazel also. They never bothered Jack and Jamie again. Pitch and Sandy mad sure of it.

* * *

So tell me what you think! taking requests still! just let me know!


	14. Pranking Jack Part 1

It was April Fools once again. Out of all the holidays, this was one of Jamie's favorites. Including Halloween, Easter, and of course Christmas. But April Fools was one of the days where he could get away with all the pranks he pulled. Currently he was tied with Jack. They had each at one point in the day pranked Sandy, Pitch, Bunny, Tooth, and even Bunny. They were a team as always. Promising never to prank each other.

But Jack had broken the pact. When Jamie had gotten his hoodie all muddy pranking Bunny Jack had said he would wash it and took it from him. When he got it back, he was steamed and promised to get revenge. His awesome light blue hoodie was now violet. It had taken him a long time, but him and Bunny were able to get it back to the original color.

Jamie sneaked down the hall, silently thanking the spirit of lucky (ironicly his name is Lucky) that Sandy and Pitch were out. As he made his way down the hall he was sure to stay quite. When he arrived to his and Jack's bedroom door he silently opened it. And smiled at what he saw, laying on the bed was the snoring older winter spirit. Sprawled out on his back, arm and legs hanging off the side of the bed, staff resting against the wall beside him.

Jamie smiled Toeing to the wall he gently picked up Jacks staff. And ran, careful not to make any noise as he did so. Now all he needed to do was find somewhere to hide. He knew all to well that the staff was connected to Jack. It was only a matter of time before his body realized it wasn't there anymore and he woke up.

Judging by the scream he heard down the hall Jamie was right. He heard the door slam open and he started to panic. He was fast but Jack was faster. He didn't even realize hole had opened up underneath him until he fell and the last thing he saw was Jack's foot coming around the bend. Then he was gone.

He slid down a long tunnel and finally came to a stop in. In the middle of Bunny's warren. Bunny was sitting on a rock not to far infront of him painting an egg. He didn't look like he had moved in a while and certainly not like he knew Jamie was here. Until said boy cleared his throat and the rabbit spun around and fell of his rock, almost dropping the egg.

However the rabbit stood up as fast as he fell and walked over to Jamie. He looked as if he was going to scold him for scaring him like that until his eyes fell on Jack's staff. He smiled and said one word.

"Revenge?"

Jamie smiled back and nodded his head. He looked around and then back up at Bunny.

"Do you mind if I hide down here for a little while?"

Bunny smiled again and shook his head. Turning around and heading back to the eggs, he gestured for Jamie to follow him.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it. His staff was gone. And he couldn't find it anywhere. Thanks to North's snow globes that he "borrowed" he went back to the places he visited recently, thinking he left it there by accident.

He was angry when he finally returned to North's place after going to look in Asgard, Mother Nature and Father Time's house, The Avengers Tower, Mount Justice, and even Never land. But nothing.

* * *

**Back with Jamie**

It had been a little over 4 hours since he had been down in the Warren. He remembered setting the staff down to help Bunny with something. But now it was coming towards the time when he was supposed to be home if him and/or Jack went out together. He ran back to where he swore he put the staff. His eyes widened in terror.

It was gone.

He started to panic. Jack was going to kill him. Then have Fate bring him back so he can kill again. He ran back to Bunny and practically tackled him. Bunny was able to catch his footing and the younger winter spirit before they both fell to the floor.

"Jay whats wrong mate?"

"Jack's staff is gone!"

Bunny's eyes widened. "What do you mean _gone?"_

Jamie rolled his eyes.

" I mean that it was there and now its not! What do you think I mean when I say its gone! Oh Pitches Pink Nightmare (an inside joke between Jack and Jamie that annoyed their older brother to no end), Jack is going to kill me!"

He looked up at Bunny.

"I'm gonna die... AGAIN!"

Bunny shook his head and put both of his paws on Jamie's shoulders in a calming way.

"No mate all we need ta do is find the staff"

Jamie gave an exasperated sigh, but nodded none the less. He pulled a snow globe out out his hoodie pocket.

"We are going to all the places that Jack and I went today"

He said at the look Bunny gave him. He threw the snow globe and they both ran into the swirling vortex. As they did so they never saw the teenage boy in a dark blue hoodie standing off to the side, holding the 'missing' staff in one hand. Even though in the end he had to admit, up until the time he found his staff, Jamie got him good.

But that didn't mean anything at the moment. He smirked.

This meant revenge.

* * *

Yes this is going to be a two parter. mainly because I am on my brothers laptop typing this and I think he gets home soon. As for my computer I get it back tomorrow, its in the ship at the moment. never fear I will update tomorrow! Anyway, This was requested by LovelySinner7, hope you liked it! If you have any idea's on how Jack should get revenge let me know!


	15. Pranking Jack part 2 and revenge

Jamie was in full panic mode, and Bunny being slightly in panic wasn't helping either. They had searched everywhere for the staff and had yet to actually find it. Jamie, at the moment, was pacing back and forth in the Warren. Bunny was leaning against a tree. Trying (but failing) to act as if he wasn't frightened as to what Jack would do once he found out his staff was gone. Lost.

Of course he wouldn't hurt Jamie. He loved the kid too much. BUt that didn't mean he wouldn't go after Bunny, and that in itself is what frighted Bunny the most. There was only one other time when he had pranked Jack. And he had woken up sometime the next day and all his precious googies were black. And navy blue. After that he had vowed never to prank Jack again.

He looked down at the young winter spirit in front of him. Judging by his face he wasn't so sure about what Jack would do either. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he almost didn't hear Jamie talking to him.

"Bunny what am I going to do? If Jack doesn't kill me then Sandy and Pitch will for taking Jack's staff in the first place! I'm so dead!"

Bunny held up a paw. Trying to calm the kid down because of the dropping temperature that he did subconsciously. Jamie stopped moving and looked up at him.

"Kid it's going to be alright. Nobody is going to hurt anybody"

"Hey you think I will get one last look at my amazing life before I go out"

Bunny gave Jamie and deadpan look making the kid smile and look down sheepishly. Shaking his and rolling his eyes Bunny looked at the sundail. His eyes widened. If Sandy and Pitch didn't punish him for taking Jack's staff, they would for him being late. Again.

"Jamie its time for you to get home. You have a snowglobe?"

Jamie nodded and pulled one out of his hoodie pocket. Bunny shook his head and made a mental note to ask just how many Jamie and Jack seemed to have stashed somewhere in their room. Jamie waved goodbye and whispered '_Jack and Jamie Frosts room. Norht Pole_'. He threw the snowglode and ran through.

Once he made it back to his room he tried to be silent should Jack be anywhere close. Apparently luck wasn't on his side today (Dang it Lucky!) because next thing he knew he was frozen to the wall adjacent to the beds. He looked up in shock, coming face to face with Jack. Jamie's eyes widened in shock, then confusion, then humor, then shock again.

"W-wait you have your staff?"

Jack smirked. "Of course I do. Its not like anyone took it and hid in the Warren all day and then thought they lost it"

Jamie gulped. "Umm right cause then t-they would be in so much t-trouble"

Jack nodded. " yes they would. Say Jamie where have you been all day? The weirdest thing happened, I fell asleep on my bed with my staff lenaing against the wall and when I woke up, it was gone. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Jamie shook his head. maybe a little to fast looking back on it. All the while trying to unmelt the ice keeping him on the wall. It wasn't cold or anything, no, he just didn't want to be at Jack's mercy or better yet someone elses mercy.

"please don't tell Pitch or Sandy!"

Jack chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry kiddo I won't say a word and I wouldn't try to melt the ice. Its to thick for you"

With that said he turned and walked towards the door. Jamie's eyes widened again.

"Hey where you going? Get me down!"

Jack shuckled again and opened the door. "Nope don't think I will. I'll be back for you later"

And he was gone. Jamie couldn't do anything but sigh. And gulp.

* * *

And part 2 is complete! Hope you liked it! If you have any request I am still takin them!


	16. Jamie's lullaby

Jamie tossed and turned in bed. He was having another nightmare. He watched as the other car hit theirs. His mom and dad appeared beside him. Telling him it was all his fault. He didn't deserve a sceond chance because he killed them. They turned into mean scarey things and tried to get him and he turned and ran. Except they caught him.

His mom laughed, "You think you can escape us! You were the biggest mistake we ever made! You killed us now your going to die"

and they attacked.

**End dream**

"AHHHH"

Jamie flew up in bed. Tears began to fall down his face. HE was shaking and sweating and didn't want to be alone. He looked over and saw Jack fast asleep in bed. He slid out of his bed and tiptoed across the room. Jack looked so peaceful that Jamie almost lost his nerve went back to his bed.

But the thought of being alone and having another dream like that propelled him to poke Jack.

"J-Jack" He whispered. The older boy simply groaned slightly and rolled over. Jamie poked him again and got the responce. He poked him for a good two minutes before he couldn't take it anymore.

"JACK!"

Jamie yelled the tears leaking into his voice. Jack sat up immediantly, his handing instictively going for his staff. But his eyes landed on Jamie and he calmed slightly. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at up at him. Was Jamie crying? At the sight of tears falling from Jamie's crystal blue eyes he went from sleepy person to protective big brother mode.

"Jay what's wrong?"

Jamie didn't answer him. He sniffled and looked down at his feet. Jack grabbed him by the arms and pulled him onto his bed. With Jack's arms around him he snuggled into his grip. Burying his head in his chest, Jack sighed and laid his head on Jamie's as the boy cried. When Jamie had calemed down enough he asked again.

"Jamie what's wrong?"

Jamie sniffled. And whispered.

"I had a bad dream"

Jack kissed the top of his head and Jamie nuzzled his face back into his chest.

"It's ok Jay it was just a dream. You wanna talk about it?"

Jamie whimpered slightly and Jack tighten his grip and kissed his head again.

"I-I saw my mommy and d-daddy die and they b-blamed me and tried to k-kill me"

Jack held him closer. "Jay your parents loved you so much. They would never be mad that you made it out. If you want I can see if fate can get ahold of them for you. Maybe for a minute or two. Would you like that?"

Jamie nodded and yawned. Jack smiled.

"C-can I stay with you tonight. P-please?"

Jack chuckled softly and nodded. He pulled the blanket up over them both. But Jamie still wasn't closing his eyes. That's when Jack remembered the song heard Jamie's mom sing to him the night he had stopped by and Jamie wouldn't go to sleep.

"Want me sing your moms song?"

Jamie sniflfed again, but nodded.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"

He remembered the time when Jamie had tried to jump out of the tree above the pond and ended up breaking his leg in the process. Instead of crying and wailing like any other kid he had asked if he could do it again.

When Jack asked why Jamie said with a lopsided grin that it was fun. Jack laughed but said no and flew him home.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

There was one time when Jamie's school had been taken hostage by some crazy guy. Jamie had been so scared that he looked like he was a ghost. He kept looking out the broken spot in the window curtain and nearly fainted with releif when he saw Jack flying towards the school. A mysteriously frozen crazy guy was found by the cops.

That night Jamie cried until he fell asleep. Jack had held him the whole time, never before had he been so worried.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone"

Jamie had one time got stuck in the middle of some African desert. By the time Jack had found him he was a faint pink. Not good for a winter spirit, especially one so young. He had rushed him back to the pole. Even though he winced everytime new ointment had to be put on the burns he had smiled sheepishly and said that Africa needed more snow. It was like a desert there. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)"

Even if he had a bad day Jamie was always willing to listen to you talk about yours. He never complained when you repeated yourself. He never complained (that often) when Jack had to go the seasons meetings and JAmie couldn't go to. He just liked it when others were happy. If they were happy he was happy.

"Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"

Jack looked down at Jamie. He was fast asleep, his little hand still clutching onto Jack's shirt. HE smiled gently and ruffled his hiar gently. Jamie was one of a kind. But he was irreplaceable. Jack couldn't have asked for a better little brother.

* * *

I own nothing but the plot. This was requested by Depp1987. Hope you liked it! Reveiws are much appreciated! Still taking requests!

I don't own song or lyrics. Copied and Pasted from here- www. /lyrics/ taylorswift/ safesound .html (no spaces in between) -All song lyrics are theirs.


	17. Memories new and old

I got asked to make oneshots out of the snippets from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! AN: there is a bad word (damn is the word) just a forwarning. Also the lyrics from the last chapter are from- Www. /lyrics/ taylorswift/ safesound. html ( no spaces in between)

* * *

Jamie and Jack were chilling (yes I did) down at the pond after bringing winter to Burgess. Jamie was up in the tree trying to float longer than one minute before falling. Jack was against the idea at first, but agreed to it as long as he was nearby. Jamie smiled and jumped, the wind caught him for at least two minutes, before the wind lost its hold on him and he fell. He fell fast with a scream.

Jack dove to try and catch him. But he wasn't fast enough. Jamie landed on the frozen pond with a crack resounding around them. Jack landed by his side less than a minute later. Kneeling down he began to inspect his leg.

"Can I do it again"

Jack looked up at the sound of Jamie's voice. Instead of crying Jamie was looking from the tree to Jack. Jack looked stunned as he scooped the kid into his arms and jumped into the air. Carful not to jostle the leg that was broken. As they flew home Jack looked down at Jamie and asked.

"Why did you ask to jump out of the tree again even after you knew your leg was broken?"

Jamie looked up at him, smiling sheepishly, "It was fun"

Jack laughed as they flew home.

* * *

(AN: This is before Jamie died)

Jamie was scared out of his mind. There was a guy in his school. A guy with a gun. To make matters worse said guy was pacing back and forth between his classroom and the classroom next door. The teacher had told them to get down on the floor and stay there. Then she told them to stay as quiet as the could.

If there wasn't anyone in this class that Jamie wasn't actually friends with then he would be out of his mind right now. But luckily for him Claude and Caleb were in this class with him. They sat together in the corner alone. Huddled close enough together that they could whisper to each other and the teacher couldn't hear them. Which was amazing considering the teacher heard everything. Claude leaned forwards until him and Jamie were almost face to face and whispered.

"Do ya think Jack knows whats going on?"

JAmie didn't answer right away. He had to think about it. But a minute later.

"He probably does. I mean the guardians jobs is to protect kids so they have to know that some loony guy is threaten to shoot everyone here"

They trio were quite for a moment. Caleb leaned in close enough so that he was able to be heard by his brother and Jamie could hear him. And only them.

"Jamie why don't you try and sneak a look out the window blinds and see if you can see anything or anybody. Maybe we can get their attention"

Jamie nodded and stood up on his knees. Careful not to go to fast incase the teacher saw. He used a finger to open one of the pieces of the blinds. He peaked out and almost sighed with relief. Bunny was hoping down towards the kindergarten side of the school, adn Jack was flying towards the window. Jamie moved his head slightly to the side and poked the glass gently with his finger. Silently hopping that he could get Jack's attention.

His hopes were answered when Jack's head snapped in his direction. Jack nodded and Jamie reached up slowly, as to not draw attention to himself, to unlock the window. When he heard the click of the lock on the window he sat down as fast as possible. After that he doesn't remember much. He remembers Jack sneaking in the window and tripping over the books on the window tables, the gun guy running in screaming, Jack freezing said guy, then Jack turning around and grabbing him before jumping out the window again.

After that he remembers it perfectly. He remembers when he got home with Sophie their mom wouldnt't let them go until bed time arrived. Jamie walked as slow as possible to his room. He didn't wasnt to be alone. everytime he closed his eyes he could see the gun man running into his classroom, except this time the gun was pointed straight at him. When Jamie finally reached his bedroom, his lamp and the bedside table was on. And on his bed sat Jack Frost. He was leaning against the headboard.

Jamie's eyes started to water and Jack opened his arms. Jamie didn't hesitate, he ran into Jack's arms and held onto the winter spirits hoodie like it was his life line. Jack didn't mind, he had no other plans to be anywhere tonight. He too needed to make sure that Jamie was alright as well. He held him close and kissed his head while whispering calming things into his ear. It took Jack about twenty miutes but he finally got Jamie to fall asleep. When he felt Jamie shudder in his sleep he tightened his grip.

He had never been so worried since he fell through the ice to save his sister. He was familiar to the feeling. Having a little sister and being an older brother he was used to it. BUt this was different. Jamie was the little brother he had always wanted but never got when he was alive. So the big brother instinct came naturally. And he would be damned if someone hurt his little brother.

* * *

I hope you liked it! SOO sorry its taken me so long to update. Thanks for stying with me, You guys are the best! But I should be on more because all my projects for school are either done or almost done. Anywho... Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas there are needed cause Im kind of at a writers block and I really need help!


	18. Jamie tries smoking

Against contrary belief the winter and summer spirits actually got along very well, considering their polar opposites. Not to mention that during the seasons change Jack and Marcus (the summer spirit) got together to catch up. Marcus was about 26 years old in human terms., he had beach blonde hair and wore a tank top with shorts and sandles. So while they were doing their thing Jamie and Mac (younger summer spirit) were allowed to hang out. Although they weren't able to leave the palace, Marcus was almost as bad as Jack. When they were about a mile away from the palace in the woods Mac turned to Jamie and held out a cigerette pack.

"go on take one. Its not like its going to kill you we're already dead"

Jamie gave him a skeptical look. If he did take one and Jack found out he would kill him. He'd be dead. Again. He reached out a pushed Mac's hand away and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Jack would be so mad I don't even want to know what he would do! Does Marcus know what your doing?"

Mac's eyes widdened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Are you kidding me Marcus would kill me! That's why I do it out here. So come on take one... Unless your chicken!"

Jamie huffed and crossed his arms. He was not a chicken. He just didn't want to get introuble. Unlike his friend here.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

Mac shoved a cigerette in his hand.

"Then prove it"

Jamie huffed and put the end in his mouth. He motioned for Mac to light it and the young summer spirit somplied. Jamie to a long breath and blew the smoke out of his mouth. Mac smirked and lit his own and took an even larger breath. Jamie was almost done with his when it happened. Someone reached over his head and grabbed the cigerette out of his hand. He spun around to come face to face with Jack. And he did not look happy.

"What in the all mighty universe do you think your doing young man?"

Jamie gulped and looked down at his feet. He was so dead. Jack grabbd him by the ear and whispered into it.

"We'll discuss this at home"

They turned around and Jamie flinched. He didn't even hear Marcus coming, but there he was sitting on the rock and spanking Mac. He looked up at Jack and continued administering his punishment.

"Mac has told me that he had pressured Jamie into smoking"

Jack nodded, "That might be true but Jamie is a smart kid and he knows how to say no"

"Very well. I am sorry for what my charge has done. I promise you he won't sit comfortably for a while once I'm done with him."

Jack nodded and pulled one of North's snow globes out of his hoodie pocket. He nodded once more in Marcus's direction and walked into the opening portal. Once they were there Jack gently tugged on Jamie's hood. Jamie looked up at him with tear filled eyes and Jack's face softened.

"Jamie whats wrong?"

Jamie sniffled, " I-I'm sorry I s-swear I wont ever do it again! P-Please dont h-hate me"

Jack raised an eyebrow and pulled Jamie into a hug.

"Jay there is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing you could ever do that could make me hate you. And trust me you have done some stupid things."

Jamie sniffled again and smiled a little up at him, "I'm still in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh you bet you are. Go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a little bit. we'll talk more about it then"

Jamie nodded and ran off. Jack took a deep breath, in all honesty he didn't know what to do. He didn't wantt o spank the kid, trust him he had been on the receiving end from his father a couple times, but he also didn't want Jamie to try smoking again.

* * *

END!

So tell me what you think! Should I continue this one and make it a twoshot or just leave it at that? let me knows!

AN: This was requested by a guest!


	19. Important Author Note!

AN: I know your probably hoping this was an update... And I really hate myself for doing this to you guys! But The chapter should be up tomarrow! I had it on my computer like half way through typing it and my computer crashed! Never fear my computer is all better! Dont know what happened but all I do know is that my computer is better!

However I had to write out my new chapter on paper... And at the moment my brother is proof reading it for me.. But I promise it will be up tomarrow! Thanks for understanding!


	20. Jamie's punishment

As I promised! The next chapter! Enjoy!

Warning Contains spanking of a child

AN: I tried to upload yesterday but it wouldn't load! Dont want anyone to think I skimped on my promise!

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Jamie sat nervousily in his room. It had felt like hours since he had last heard from Jack even though it had probably been only twenty minutes tops. He knew he just knew that he should have told Mac no. It wasn't that hard to do N-O. I mean its as easy as spelling it. Jamie started to get antsy. So to pass the time he got off his bed and walked to the window. He gently blew on the window frosting it over and then he drew a picture in it. Jack had taught him how to do that a while back and it had become his favorite pass time.

He was so caught up in his drawing that he didn't hear the door open, then close again. However he did hear the familar voice from the familar person standing behind him.

"Hey Jay... Your getting good at that"

Jamie turned around and came face to face with none other than Jack Frost. He smiled up at him sheepishly. Jack smiled back down at him and gently laid his hand on his shoulder before kneeling down to his heigth.

"Jamie I don't ever want to see smoke ever again. I never wanted to ever do this to you but I want you to know how much it hurt to see you try one of those nasty things. your a smart kid and you know how to say no, I understand the whole peer preasure thing trust me I do. BUt I don't ever want to see you do that ever again... Come on lets get this over and done with ok"

Jamie nodded numbly as Jack stood to his full height and led him over to the bed. Jamie was quiet as Jack sat down and helped Jamie over his lap. However the elder Frost's heart clenched when he brought his hand down on Jamie's bottom and the boy yelped. He knew that Jamie had been in the pistion with his mortal dad before the... Bad Day...

After a couple more swats Jamie buried his head in the crook of his arm. He sniffled and Jack had the urge to stop, he hated having to hurt Jamie like this but he had to be strong. He wanted Jamie to never try that again and if this is how he was to get his point across so be it.

Smack!

"Jamie Bennett- Frost"

Smack!

"I don't ever"

Smack!

"Want to see"

Smack!

"You ever smoke"

Smack Smack!

"Do you understand me?"

Smack! Smack! Smack!

After about 15 spanks Jack softened his blows, slightly. Jamie however was a crying mess over his lap. He nodded and stuttered a yes out. When he heard his answer Jack stopped and immediantly pulled Jamie up into his arms. At first he was afraid Jamie would shove him away but was releived when Jamie buried his head into his chest and grabbed the front of his hoodie. As much as he liked to act older this was one of the moments that Jack was reminded that Jamie was still infact a child, only 10 years old. Not the sobbing part but the part where he pretty much buried himself in Jack's larger form.

He shushed him and ran a calming hand through the childs hair. He waited until he heard his breathing even out before shifting around and tucking Jamie into the bed. He stood up as quietly as possible trying not to wake him up. He knelt down and gently kissed his forehead and watched Jamie smile slightly in his sleep.

"I will always love you Jamie. Always"

* * *

So I dont know if it turned out like I wanted it to... But I tried... Tell me what you think! Any more requests let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this is not an update!

So I know that some of my stories have been saying they've been updated. But the only story I have updated recently is My Brother.

Once again really sorry! But I don't know when I'll update again!


End file.
